oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Armor is protective equipment worn or applied to either people, animals or objects. This wiki-page will detail some kinds of armor used in our RP games. Sci-Fi D20 The armor categories have been re-done, and here are the armors as listed with their new stats: Light armor Light armor basically comes down to re-enforced clothing and extremely light-duty armor, such as very concealable and thin ballistic vests and such. Many kinds of light armor are worn under medium, heavy or massive armor to offer increased protection. Certain fabricants have designed extremely effecive suits of light armor that will lose their functionability if worn under another suit of armor, but works perfectly fine stand-alone. Light armor does not require a proficiency to wear. 'Combat suit' (+1 point damage reduction - No penalties): A proctive jumpsuit, or clothes with similar properties, working much in the same way as a modernday motorcycle outfit, protecting against scrapes and cuts. As standard it comes with padding in the joints and can be upgraded with different features. The suit offers no special features and is really meant to be worn under another suit of armor. Practically all military forces use these for their infantry units as their standard duty uniforms. They can be bought in versions that are insulated against both heat and/or electricity as well as suits with inbuild climate regulations making it much more comfortable to wear undernearth other suits of armor, and even providing protection against harsh environemental temperatures, such as extreme heat or cold, all of these upgrades simply add to the cost. Electrical insulation means that your character gains 5 points of damage reduction against electricity, and the same goes for heat. The environmental module simply removes harsh weather conditions from cold or heat which is normally endurable by humans (requires a powerpack). Radiation protection is also found, at an increased price, adding 5 points of damage reduction towards radiation, it includes a gaika counter and a mask compatible with pilot upgrade lifesupport as well as the open helmet. The pilot version of the suit comes at an additional cost, it must be tightfit and made of durable material and actually completely seals off the users body, including gloves and foot wear as part of the suit, therefor it cannot be combined with external purchased combat gloves and footwear, this must be bought as a suit upgrade, but it comes with 10 hours worth of life-support (ironically, the pilot suit upgrade will not protect against most hazards of space, such as the cold and radiation, but will actually protect the user against gas-attacks including acids and the like, offering +5 damage reduction against corrosive agents and complete immunity against gas). Brawler upgrades include regular combat gloves (adding +1 damage to brawl based attacks), steel toed boots (essentially the same as combat gloves, but the bonus stacks), groin cup and shin protectors offering complete protection against any cheap-shots. The magnetized boot upgrade allows the user to instantly as a completely free action (even out of initiative order) magnetize his boots (requires a powerpack), magnetized boots are heavier than normal boots, and reduces speed with 2 for characters with less than 12 strenght and by 1 for characters with less than 14 strength. Characters with 14 strength or above suffer no speed penalty. For every powerpack you need to install in your combat suit, you must pay 100 credits. 'Light combat vest' (+1 damage reduction - no penalties) The light combat vest is sometimes found as a standard addition to the combat suit (making it a combat suit with a +2 damage reduction rating, but with a -1 skill check penalty, same stats apply if the two are simply combined). The vest is a blast-vest, protecting from all sorts of puncture wounds on the entire torso, it's extremely tight-fit, and not visible when worn underneath clothing. The combat suit variant is often worn underneath plain-clothes as stand alone protection for the discreet. Not commonly found amongst military as heavier armor is typically worn by armed forces, and the light combat vest is not designed to be worn under other kinds of armor. 'Open Helmet '(+1 damage reduction - no penalties) Wearing an open helmet requires no training or getting used to. The helmet can be combined with any suit of armor that doesn't already come with a helmet, and enables the user to use external enhanced vision/audio modules, as well as external life support or air filters. 'Light armored suit (+2 damage reduction, -1 penalty)' Actually a bunch of lighter armored modules similar to the ones seperately purchaseable in the medium armor section (protective equipment and blast vest), only these are fused directly with a combat suit, offering much less protection, but also less skill penalty. Favored by extremely light duty military forces, this kind of armor is typically only worn by priveteers with with certain dangerous hobbies, or by combantants requiring extreme freedom. If the pilot version of a combat suit that this is fused with, is bought, no penalty from this particular upgrade will be applied to the pilot skill. A combat vest cannot be worn with this upgrade as it already includes one. The armor rating of this is in addition to an armored suit. 'Light exo-skeleton' (+1 strength) The light exo-skeleton is little more than som motorized aid installed into a combat suit, which assists the natural movements of the wearer by pulling the inbuilt fabric of the suit. The usage of a light exo-skeleton doesn't require special training however as the only kind of "exo-skeleton", and isn't even considered a real exo-skeleton as it's just a bunch of motors tugging at the suit. It requires a powerpack. In order to operate a light exo-skeleton, the user must have a strength of at least 12, otherwise he risks to have his joints and muscles torn. 'Medium armor' Medium armor is armor commonly worn by security, law-enforcement and light-duty military forces, such as pilots, gunners. Medium armor comes down to pieced together armor suits that do not fully cover the body, and heavier armor modules such as heavy vests and modules resembling that found in heavy armor, but worn seperately for less restriction, offering much less protection when not part of a full set. Medium armor is designed to be worn over a combat suit, and no penalty is added for doing so. 'Medium armored suit '(+4 damage reduction, -2 penalty) As the light armored suit, except heavier protection, requiring special training to use. Favored by military pilots in all militaries across the galaxy. As with the light suit, the stats are in addition to a combat suit's, and same features in regards to pilot upgrades. 'Blast vest' (+2 damage reduction, -1 skill check) Often combined with a regular combat suit, the heavier blast vest is a tricker and plated version of the light combat vest, offering some protection for the groin, the upper thighs, the shoulders/upper arms as well as the neck. 'Additional protective equipment' Protective equipment includes heavy combat boots, heavy combat gloves and joint protection. These additions are normal and common additions to the blast vest (+1 damage reduction per piece, for every two pieces worn, an additonal -1 penalty is added. Only 6 points worth of protective equipment can be worn. One boot counts as one piece, a pair of boots counts as two pieces. A pair of knee protectors counts as one piece, as do a pair of elbow protectors). Heavy Helmet '(+2 damage reduction, -1 penalty) The heavy helmet requires training to wear properly, and without the propper upgrades, it restricts vision and audio reception very much, but offers supreme protection. The heavy helmet is not compatible with the normal combat suit pilot version upgrade, and the price of a pilot suit upgrade must be paid again to make the helmet compatible, and the same goes for radiation. The heavy helmet can be upgraded with a series of modules removing the skill penalty and even adding bonuses to certain skill checks. Upgrade modules are identical to the various accessories found in the books. If the pilot suit upgrade is extended to the helmet, the skill penalty does not apply to pilot checks. The heavy helmet can be bought as an integrated helmet, if it is permanently combined with following armors: heavy armored suit, the blast vest or the battle armor. 'Medium exo-skeleton (+2 strength) The heaviest form of exo skeleton that can be worn without it being integrated in a suit of heavy armor, this kind of exoskeleton is a light and tight-fit set of shins and supports with motorized joints. The added weight from the exo-skeleton prevents any bonuses to speed or jump checks as well as endurance checks. The exoskeleton has to be worn over a combat suit to prevent person injury from the moving parts. Even though a medium exo-skeleton does not need to be integrated into an armor, it still can be. It cannot be combined with a light exo-skeleton. 'Field enhancement modules ' Field enhancement modules cost 10% less than the armor they are installed in, and removes the skill penalty for a single skill entirely, but they require that at least a medium exo skeleton is installed in the armor (must be integrated), as well as heavy helmet being worn. The combination of the exo-skeleton and the heavy helmet is what allows the field enhancement package to be useable. The helmet must be made integrated (an integrated helmet can be retracted into the armor, like with Isaac Clarke's RIG or Iron Man's power-armor), which requires the armor to have a chest-piece (a blast vest being the lightest armor capable of supporting this, along with medium armored suit). The entire armor is fused unto the exo-skeleton, not making it further restrictive, but making it a set. Removing or adding armor pieces to the set requires a DC 20 mechanics check, representing 20 minutes of work. Every field enhancement module requires an additional powerpack installed. 'Heavy Armor' Heavy armor is only found as combined suits, like those of clonetroopers, soldiers from mass effect or storm troopers, offering full protection for the body. These suits are always worn over a combat suit, as they will otherwise injure the person wearing it. Like medieval plate armors, they are time consuming to equip but once worn, they are quite comfortable. 'Battle armor '(+10 damage reduction, -6 penalty) Different variants of battle armor is worn by most military forces in the galaxy. Battle armor is expensive, and restrictive, which is why it's commonly only worn by infantry fighting forces with their primary focus on actual combat, relying on designated specialists to handle complications. FIeld enhancement modules may be applied to the battlearmor. 'Heavy armored suit '(+8 damage reduction, -4 penalty) As the light armored suit, but offering protection similar to battle armor, though less restrictive. Field enhancement modules may also be applied to heavy armored suits. A medium exo skeleton may be used with the heavy armored suit. Essentially Isaac Clark style armor, the heavy armored suit may actually feature an integrated heavy helmet. Also an incredibly popular choice with pilots, this suit sees most use amongst specialists on the battlefield. 'Heavy exo-skeleton (+3 strength)' The heavy exo-skeleton must be integrated inside a suit of battle-armor or a suit of massive armor. The strength bonus of the heavy exo-skeleton is increased everytime the price of the exo-skeleton is doubled, to a maximum of 5 points of strength, at which point the exo-skeleton upon further upgrading will only fit in massive armors. A heavy exo-skeleton adds a bonus to jump related skills, as well as half it's strength rating (rounded down) in speed bonus. 'Massive Armor ' Massive armor is the narrow bridge between heavy armor and mechanized carriers (MECH's). Massive armor is only found as power-armor, meaning it always has an integrated heavy exo-skeleton. Massive armor completely prevents use of skills that requires the use of dexterity. Typically, weapons and features such as jet-packs are integrated in the massive armor. A combat suit must be worn under massive armor, to prevent injury. Massive armor typically comes with pre-installed energy shields. The absolute pinnacle of heavy armor, massive armor usually adds about half a meter to the users height, and often protects the head inside the body of the the armor, with no actual head-part showing (but not always). Massive armor is found in many variants, but 75% of all models are unique or costumized, leaving only the 25 models most commonly used in military as standardized. Massive armor requires the installed exo-skeleton to add a plus 6 bonus to strength, but no actual strength bonus is added, as the added strength is simply needed to navigate in the suit. 'Common Massive Armor (+20 damage reduction, completely excludes use of skills that are normally penalized by armor) ' Common Massive armor is the kind of armor worn by the heavy troopers in normal infantry fighting forces, rarely having inbuilt the primary weapons of the soldier (typically carrying a heavy repeating "blaster"), but other protective weaponry such as an inbuilt flamethrower and an inbuilt grenade launcher are common. Also always almost comes with a jetpack. Common massive armor counts as having all the combat suit upgrades, but the bonus stacks if the combat suit worn underneath also has them. Common massive armor also comes with inbuilt riot shield and some sort of inbuilt melee weapon. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.